All Caught Up
by Leave1942
Summary: Inuyasha and crew meet up in college. The rough Inuyasha rooming with easygoing Miroku...ouch. Sango and Kagome move in across the hall. Romance is bound to spring up! Not to mention the teachers all come from a certain Hinata House... Please R
1. Welcome to School

All Caught Up

The young man looked up at the stunning college building in front of him. He grinned.

"Keh. Tokyo U, you bastard. I beat you. I'm in."

He shifted his backpack so that it rested more comfortably on his shoulders and balanced the crate under his left arm. With his right, he grabbed his suitcase. Fully prepared, he strode in past the entranceway.

His alert amber eyes scanned the campus as he walked along the path towards the freshman dormitories. He saw students gathered around a kiosk, glancing over recent bulletins. Some students were simply lounging around on the grass, chatting about nothing important, waiting for the first class to begin.

After a moment's hesitancy at the front door, plunged into the new world. He strode down the hallway, looking for the stairwell. A couple of flights of stairs later, he entered the fourth floor, his new home.

He stood at the end of the hall. From what he'd been told, this was a co-ed dorm. Two bathrooms at the other end of the hallway, one boys and one girls. On the left side were the boys' two men rooms. On the opposite sides were the girls'.

He walked down into he found his room, 42-D. He put down the suitcase, and tried the knob. It was unlocked. He sighed slightly, and pushed open the door.

A quick inspection revealed specifics of the room. In the far-left corner was a pair of bunk beds. On the right wall were two dressers, separated by a large closet. Directly to the left of the entrance was a desk, matching one in the far-right corner. At that desk crouched a young man, who looked up at the entrance.

He smiled. "Hello there. I guess you're my roommate, eh? My name's Miroku. Nice to might you." At the moment, he was hooking up a computer on the desk.

The newcomer did a quick examination of his new roommate before responding. Short black hair, with long bangs that reached his dark blue eyes. He had a small ponytail, and various earrings. He had a warm smile, and would certainly be considered handsome by the women.

He nodded. "My names Inuyasha...and yeah, I guess we're stuck with each other." He moved his bag inside, towards the dresser closes to him. The other one had a few hats on top of it, so he guessed Miroku had already claimed it as his own.

The black-haired youth did his own inspection as Inuyasha put the crate on the floor and the backpack on the top of the dresser. He looked athletic, agile and strong without being overly muscular. His amber eyes seemed always alert and almost angry. _The strangest thing about his would have to be his hair_, thought Miroku. It was long and silver, reaching the end of his back. The front had rough, untamed bangs, and two large strands passed in front of his ears and reached the top of his tee-shirted chest._ While he wasn't graced with looks as well as mine,_ _I guess the ladies could like him,_ thought Miroku rather smugly. _Although he seems full of anger rather than charm, if they were into the rough, angry guy, he's perfect._

Miroku continued setting up his computer as Inuyasha placed his laptop on top of the desk. On his dresser he laid out a collection of CD's, DVD's, and video games, as well as a few hats. From the crate he removed a television and fold-up stand. He set it up in the right corner, plugging it into an outlet. Under it went the X-Box. On top of it he placed on IO cable box.

Miroku looked up at this point. He had just finished setting up his own computer and stood up, stretching his arms. He yawned. "I'll split the monthly fee with you," he told Inuyasha. "We each pay for addition channels?" he inquired.

Inuyasha, who had been expected no help in paying for the service, looked at his roommate with a perplexed expression. "Uh, yeah. If you want to, I guess that'd be fine."

"Oh yeah, before I forget," said Miroku, snapping his fingers. "This weekend I was going to head out to get some necessities...you know, mini-fridge, microwave, maybe a coffee maker. You want to come along, we can split the price and share."

Inuyasha nodded. He pulled out his Nextel I-750 and called up Cablevision.

While he was activating their box, Miroku had glanced out the open door and saw something that brought another smile to his face. A beautiful black-haired girl was moving in right across the hall. As he watched, she struggled with her large suitcase, a smaller one on her shoulder almost falling off as it pushed against her backpack.

_Ah, a damsel in distress,_ thought the gleefully arrogant Miroku. '_Tis the kind knight's duty to help her out._

Miroku strode past Inuyasha, who was growing steadily angrier as the phone continued to play elevator music in his ear. "Someone pick up the goddamn phone!" he yelled into the mouthpiece. "I'm tired of listening to Spiro Gyra!"

The girl looked up questioningly as Miroku approached her. He smiled at her and gently took the suitcase from her hands. "Allow me," he said.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Oh, er...thank you," she stated. "If you could just put it in there..." She gestured vaguely at her room.

"No problem," responded Miroku with another suave smile. He walked in and placed it by one of the dressers. The girl followed behind him and dropped her other things on top of it. "Thank you very much, ah..."

"Miroku," smiled the young man. "And don't worry about it. Just consider it a 'welcome to the neighborhood' kind of thing." She blinked at him, not understanding his reference. "I live right across the hall," he explained pointing with his thumb. "Oh..." she nodded.

She sat on the bed, her blush deepening as he sat next her, rather closer than was necessary. _I've got to be careful with this guy...make sure he doesn't try to rape me or anything. He could end up being a jerk..._

"So..." the smiling youth began. "What would you're name happen to be?"

"Oh, uh...Sango," she responded.

"Ah, a beautiful name which suits a beautiful woman such as yourself..." leered Miroku.

At this point, her face was scarlet. She was so preoccupied with his compliments that all thoughts of protection and being wary had gone out the window. She didn't notice the hand slowly creeping towards her from behind. Her eyes suddenly widened to twice their normal size as it made contact with her rear. Just as it began to rub up and down, she raised her open hand.

Across the hall, Inuyasha blinked at the loud slap he had just heard. It put him in such shock that he didn't notice the line connect. "Hello?" came customer service worker from the phone. "Is anyone there? Oh, for heaven's sake!" He hung up just as Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "Gah! Wait! No, goddamn you! Come back, you bastard!" He continued shouting into the phone as Miroku was pushed from Sango's room into his own.

"Perverted bastard!" she shrieked as she slammed the door, drawing glances from the other freshmen moving in.

Miroku chuckled as he massaged his red cheek. "She's a feisty one..."

Inuyasha glanced at him as he closed his phone, resolving himself to try again later. "I can tell you're quite the ladies man, eh? Keh, lecherous fool..."

At this Miroku smiled. "I suppose it could be put that way...I prefer to think of it as the ultimate quest for the beautiful woman who is willing to have my children. What, don't tell me you don't have a fondness for feminine flesh?"

With a "Keh," Inuyasha returned to unpacking his clothes.

Miroku cocked his eyebrow and smiled, realizing a sore spot that could be used torture his new roommate. "Is that a no? Do you...play for the other team? Do you prefer..." Miroku left the question hanging.

Inuyasha's eye twitched at that. His head snapped up and he threw a pair of jeans at the offender's head. "No, you lecherous bastard, I am not gay! I had a girlfriend of two years recently!"

Miroku removed the pants from his head, his interest aroused. "You 'had' a girlfriend? What happened with that? Two years is pretty serious, no?"

The sliver-haired young man returned to packing. "We broke up. That's all."

Even Miroku had enough morals to know not to push his new friend any farther. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha. Say, can I see your class schedule?"

Inuyasha fished from his pocket a slightly crumpled folder piece of paper. He passed it to Miroku, who compared it to his own. He smiled. "Excellent! We have some classes together! Creative Writing, History of Warfare, and Introduction to Computers."

"What joy," muttered Inuyasha as he finished his packing.

"That gives me more time to teach you to loosen up. You've got to learn to enjoy life a little more. You're so uptight and angry. I think I can fix that. Or actually, I hope I kind find you a beautiful women to fix that...they're usually the best cure."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not interested in anything you have to teach. What're your subjects; Groping 101, Introduction to Catch Lines, and..." His attention drifted as he caught movement outside in the hall.

Miroku followed his gaze. He smirked. A young-looking black-haired girl was struggling with two huge pink suitcases and a large yellow backpack. "Hey, she's pretty hot," stated Miroku. "I guess you _do_ like the opposite sex! Well, that makes my job a bit easier, then. I was afraid I'd have to build you up from scratch"

A hat collided with his face.

Inuyasha watched the girl's attempts at carrying her bags through the hall, each of which must've weighed about forty pounds. She was straining to lift them, and her hands slipped. As he watched, she fell back, her butt colliding heavily with the floor. He heard her mutter, "Ow..."

"Pitiful wench," murmured Inuyasha. He walked down the hall towards her, and gently tugged her up by the arm. She looked at him in surprise. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Keh," he responded as he grabbed a suitcase with each hand. "You shouldn't force yourself this much. How the hell did you get these up the stairs?" He lifted the bags. He blinked, his amber eyes widening at astounding speed. "This is like sixty pounds!! What the hell is in these things?!"

The girl stuck her tongue out of the corner of her smile. "Fu fu," she giggled. "A girl's got to be prepared. Here, just follow me," she said, leading him trudging along down the hall.

He groaned when he saw what room was hers. It was right across the hall from his own. "This is it, 50-D!" she smiled. She opened the door, revealed an unpacking Sango.

"Hey roomie!" laughed the new girl. "My name's Kagome, nice ta meetcha!"

Sango smiled back at her, noting the girl's enthusiasm. "A pleasure. My name's Sango. Glad to have you here." She blinked at Inuyasha, who was still holding the bags in the doorway. He was starting to sweat a little. "Um...and this is?" inquired Sango.

Kagome blinked. "Oh, I forgot about you! Just put them down there, thanks."

Inuyasha complied, setting them down by the remaining dresser. He breathed a sigh of relief as he released the 120 pounds of weight he had been carrying.

"I don't really know who this is. He helped me with my bags, so he's got to be nice, right? What is you're name?" inquired Kagome, staring at Inuyasha kindly.

"My name's Inuyasha," he said, looking away. He seemed almost angry with himself. _I wonder why that it,_ thought Kagome. "And sadly," he sighed, "I'm Miroku's roommate."

Kagome cocked her head. "Who's that?"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "A bastard across the hallway. He groped my ass a few minutes ago..."

"Oh, my..." blushed Kagome.

"You're not like him, are you?" Sango inquired, looking suspiciously at the silver-haired boy in front of her.

"If you mean a perverted, lecherous, cocky, and annoying jackass, than no, no I'm not," smirked Inuyasha as Kagome and Sango laughed. He headed for the door that led towards that same jackass.

"Well, thanks again!" called Kagome. "See you around campus, kay?"

"Keh."


	2. Orientation

Inuyasha walked back into the room, where Miroku sat on the bed, occupying his time by flipping a coin. He caught it in midair and looked at Inuyasha. He grinned roguishly. "Did you introduce yourself to the new girl?"

Inuyasha nodded, looking away. "Which doesn't mean I'm trying to get into her pants, a difference you can't seem to realize is there."

Miroku laughed. "Guilty as charged, I suppose. But at least its fun." He stood up and said, "We need some supplies and books from the school store. Want to go now before Freshman Orientation?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure. Might as well get it over with, right?"

They left the room. As Miroku was closing the door, Inuyasha looked around. What he saw made him groan. Across the hall, Sango and Kagome had just opened the door and were chatting about getting supplies.

Miroku turned and smiled. "My lovely Sango! And who's your companion, hmm?"

Sango glared at him. "Lovely for you grope, right? Stay away from me. I don't just you. And I don't think I want Kagome around you either"

Miroku played innocent. "Sango, I'm shocked at your behavior! I'm just appalled! Simple old me, grope someone? Not I!"

He was acting so funny she couldn't help but laugh. "Let's just say I forgive you, okay? But watch yourself; you're on thin iceâOh, and this is my roommate Kagome," she said indicating the other girl.

Kagome smiled. "That's me. And I guess you're the pervert they warned me about. I warn you, I hit hard!" She laughed.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow. "'They?' Inuyasha, do you have a hand in this?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh. Just telling the truth."

The others all laughed. They headed to the school store, a journey that led them through the campus. Kagome sighed.

"Its sooo beautiful," she exclaimed, strolling a little ways ahead. Sango nodded and smiled. Miroku suavely responded with "Not as lovely as you two," causing Sango to glare at him and Kagome to laugh. Inuyasha just snorted.

Kagome noticed this and walked alongside him. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Don't like the scenery?"

Inuyasha just looked away. "Doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, it's just a stupid place. There's nothing special about it," he responded haughtily.

Kagome was starting to get irritated with his bad mood. "You must've worked pretty hard to get to this 'stupid place,' right?"

"So what?" he muttered. "I just wanted to get in here, alright? Anything wrong with that?" he snapped.

She just rolled her eyes and strolled ahead. _Why's he have to be such a downer? I'm just trying to be nice_

They finally arrived at the store. They all purchased their books and some odds and ends they needed. They all turned out to have some classes together; all four had Creative Writing and Introduction to Computer at the same time. Kagome and Inuyasha had the same schedule, excepted she had Analytical Religious Studies in replace of his History of Warfare.

Miroku peered at the shelves. "I need a laptopâwhat's the best one here?"

The others stared at him. Finally, Sango blurted out "You're just starting college and you can afford a laptop?"

He grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "I, uh, come from a pretty wealthy family"

"What's your last name?" inquired Kagome.

He looked away. "Uh, itsâits, well," Finally, he muttered. "Midori"

Sango and Kagome's eyes bulged while Inuyasha just muttered "Keh. Makes sense now"

The Midori's were a couple of movie stars who had fallen in love on the set of a movie. They married and had a child, who, eighteen years later, was caught with six prostitutes. All charges were dropped, thanks to their wealth.

"But that wholeâsex scandalâthing was two years ago," thought Kagome, frowning cutely as she calculated. "That'd make you–"

"Twenty," filled in Miroku, nodded with a slight blush. "I decided to go to America for a little while after thatâdoesn't matter, though, because I'm here now."

Kagome smiled. "That's good, because you're my new friend!"

Miroku grinned wickedly. "Withâprivileges?"

Sango slapped him. "Watch it, lech," she warned. "I'll tolerate _you_, not your perverse nature. I have no qualms about kicking the shit out of you"

He gulped and went over to purchase his laptop. Inuyasha watched him and muttered. "Bastard's going to get himself hurt if he keeps playing around like this"

Kagome laughed and said, "Aw, c'mon, cut him some slack! He's just enjoying himself!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you not tell me what to do?"

She blinked in shock for a moment. "Excuse me?" she asked softly. Inuyasha responded with a small growl. Finally, she snapped into an evil death glare and seemed to rise ten feet above him.

"What did you just say? Don't ever talk to me that way! And then growl! How dare you! I thought you were nice, but now I want you to stay the heck away from me! Stupid!" she yelled at him.

He was left there, pushed against the wall, blinking, his hair in disarray. "What the hell..?" he whispered as she stormed away towards the dorm. The others blinked as well.

"She's as feisty as you, Sango," commented Miroku, earning himself another slap.

After slight hesitation, Inuyasha shook his head. His haired spilled in every direction before eventually landing in its normal position. He growled deeply. "Stupid wench. Thinks she can talk to me that way"

"Well," began Miroku, "I think we all know what you need to do." Sango nodded in agreement, her mind obviously on the same track as his.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his friend. "And what's that?" he snarled.

"Apologize, of course. She's mad because of something _you_ did," blinked Miroku, obviously stunned at Inuyasha's inability to grasp this concept.

Inuyasha turned up his nose. "Keh. I don't have to do anything. She was being annoying, and then she just snapped. I didn't do a damn thing!" he stubbornly stated.

Sango looked at him queerly. "Are you really that dense? She's upset because _you_ were being rude to _her_!"

The silver-haired boy was about to snap back before being cut off by Miroku.

"Look, Inuyasha, even if you think that you didn't do anything wrong, apologize anyway. Always apologize because they always think it's your fault. It's what she wants you to do. Give her what she wants: understanding from you."

Sango turned to Miroku in shock. "That's not" But Inuyasha had already started for the auditorium, the location of the orientation. "Just let it drop," he muttered as he walked away.

Miroku looked at Sango and shrugged. He put his laptop under his arm and headed out after him. On instinct, he held the door open for Sango, who strolled by, ignoring his courteous gesture. He sighed. _Oh, now I'm determined to get her._ He smiled again. He now had a mission.

They walked into the auditorium, with a sense of relief. It had been an awkward silence on the short trip. Miroku had tried to cop a feel twice, and had received consecutive slappings for his crimes.

Sango caught sight of a sulking Kagome in one of the seats. She pulled the others over. "C'mon, Inuyasha," she violently whispered as they sat by her. "Now's you're chance to apologize!"

He just glared at her and stewed in his own anger and embarrassment. She and Miroku sighed; he because of the silver-haired anger machine to his left, her because of the dangerously angry girl to her right. _Oh, well_, thought the young man. _At least I'm next to Sango_

No one was really paying attention as the speech continued. After about thirty minutes, he decided he needed to spice things up. His attention was snagged by Sango leaning over to pick up a case of pencils she had dropped. The midriff shirt she was wearing revealed top of her underwear as it slipped out of her skirt. Without thinking about the consequences or anything near the thought of being responsible, Miroku leaned over and snapped the elastic.

Sango's upper body popped up and she shrieked. She slugged Miroku in the face, causing him to knock into Inuyasha. The boy just snorted, and pushed him back. This led to Miroku landing in her breasts, and a heavy punch to the base of the neck. Miroku lay beaten and dazed in his chair, and Sango joined the other two in fuming. After a moment's staring, the principal resumed his speech.

Afterwards, they headed back to the dorm, their classes not till tomorrow. Kagome broke of from the group, curtly saying she was going to explore the campus. After watching her go, Inuyasha muttered something about the bathroom and took of in her direction. The others shared knowing smirks before Sango remembered she was pissed at Miroku and slapped him. They continued to walk to the dorm, friends once again, thanks to that simple slap of forgiveness.

Inuyasha watched from the shadows as Kagome sat down on the steps of one of the class buildings. _Stupid wench,_ he thought to himself. _What the hell am I doing here, tailing her?_ He was trying to figure out the answer when she did something so shocking he was dumbfounded; she began to cry.

"Why's he have to be such a jerk?" she spit out between sobs. "I just want to make friends, and he's ignoring my attempts" She cried harder. "And he's cute"

Inuyasha felt guilt rising in him and was unable suppress it. He stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Something wrong, woman?" came a cocky, rough voice from behind her. She looked around and saw a smirking young man who just came from the building. He had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail near the top of his head. Some bangs jutted out from the brown headband that matched his khaki pants. Below his face, which contained eyes of a startling light blue, was a navy blue sleeveless shirt with "BEWARE: WOLF" printed in white on his chest.

"Oh, er, nothing," quickly responded Kagome, drying her eyes. There was something about this man

He smiled confidently. "C'monâtell Koga all about it, Missâ?" He left the name hanging.

"Kagome," said said girl. She stood up. "And I told you, its nothing, so just leave me alone." She started to walk away.

Koga's eyes narrowed. "Oi, woman, where're you going? I'm being nice to you" He grabbed her arm, tightly.

"Let go of my arm!" she yelled, pulling away. Her sleeve tore. Koga grinned.

"Would you rather I touch you somewhereâelse?" He gripped her breast, squeezing slightly. She shrieked.

Inuyasha darted from the shadows, landing a fist on Koga's cheek. He stepped back a foot, taking a piece of Kagome's shirt with him.

She stood there shivering. She peered over the back covered with silver hair in front of her. "Inuyasha," she whispered. He either ignored her or didn't hear.

He was seething with rage. "How dare you touch her? Listen here'wolf'âyou leave Kagome the hell alone, or I'll see to it you don't bother anyone again."

A shocked Koga rubbed his cheek. He glared back at Inuyasha, anger radiating from his every move. "Listen, you little silver-haired shit, get out of my sight now before I hand your ass back to you."

Inuyasha chuckled vehemently. "Come at me then, wolf," he grinned.

He met Koga's charge head on. He allowed Koga's punch to connect with his shoulder, ignoring the pain it sent through his arm. By not wasting movement blocking or dodging, he was able to smash the other's jaw.

They separated, Koga stumbling back slightly. Inuyasha grinned out a "Keh." _Guy's got some_ _punch to him,_ assessed Inuyasha. _But he's nothing compared to me_

And as arrogant as that sounded, it was doubtlessly true. Inuyasha grew up fighting; as a youth, he was suspended from elementary school at least ten times a year, all for fighting. He needed to do it. He needed to feel the release it brought him. The battle fever separated him from his "home" life, allowing him to be free.

Koga straightened up and spit out some blood. He wiped the rest of the blood off with his fist. He snarled. "Bastard!" he spat. He leapt forward, instigating the final contact of the fight.

He crouched and did a floor-sweep kick. Inuyasha leapt over it and grinned. "Mine!" he yelled in the air before dropping both feet into Koga's stomach. The black-haired fighter crashed into the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Inuyasha stood over him grinning, the bloodlust still in his eyes. He shook his head and turned to Kagome.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern written on his face.

A little shocked, Kagome stuttered, "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine now. Th-thanks"

There was a moment's awkward silence. Then he looked at her strangely. "Take off your shirt," he commanded.

She stared, her anger very close to resurfacing and prompting her to beat the living shit out of him.

He saw this and rolled his eyes. He pulled off his own, revealing a wife beater underneath. "Your shirt is ripped," he explained, as if she was child. "Wear mine instead," he finished, throwing it at her.

She caught it. "Ohâthanks," she quickly removed her shirt, blushing. She pulled the tee shirt over her, quickly covering her bra. The shirt was black, with the words "I don't care" typed across the chest in white. _Fitting,_ she thought.

"C'mon," he said, and she followed him on the path to their dorm. They left a gasping Koga behind them.

They walked in silence for a while. They snuck glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Finally Inuyasha looked down and began with something he rarely uttered to anyone.

"I'm sorry," he stated. Kagome was shocked. "I know you were just trying to be nice, and I threw it back in your face. I know that's stupid, but I'm not used to people being nice to me. I didn't have the easiest childhoodâI was raised in an orphanage, attending a shitty public school with crumbling walls. My damn hair and my lack of a family made me a target, so I grew up tough, fighting my way up through high school, where I met someone special. Thisâspecial person influenced me to make it in here, so I tried my hardest, and made it here. So, I'm sorry if I'm going to be a jackass to you, but don't take it personally; it's just the way I am."

Kagome whispered his name. "Inuyashaâthank you. For opening up to me, and for saving me from Koga, and for becoming my friend." On sudden inspiration, she went and hugged him tightly. She was surprised but not disappointed when his arms wrapped around her waist. They embraced tightly, holding it for almost a minute before they pulled way. They looked down at the floor, blushing.

Kagome ran inside the dorm building, a smile on her face. "C'mon, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are probably worried about us!" She raced up the stairwell.

Inuyasha stood there for a minute. He smiled. "Kehâstupid wench." He followed his friend up the stairs and to their rooms. They parted at their doors, Kagome smiling and Inuyasha just ignoring her. But for the gruff nature he had adopted, he would have smiled back.


	3. Not Quite Sane Teachers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Hey. Hey. C'mon, Inuyasha, get up."

"Grfwrrr" came the sleeping reply. Miroku sighed.

"You forced me into this," stated Miroku. He took a deep breath, steeling himself up to the task he now faced. He muttered a quick Buddhist prayer before reaching up to the top bunk where Inuyasha's prone form was still sleeping. He grabbed a long strand of hair and pulled.

Less than ten seconds later, Miroku was semi-conscious on the floor, bleeding from a head wound, as Inuyasha sat up in bed growling down at him, fist raised. "Bastard" he muttered before leaping down and heading to his dresser.

Miroku shook himself to clear his head and stood up. He straightened the clothes he had just put on; a navy blue button-down tee shirt with a purple long sleeve shirt underneath. Underneath that were slim fit black jeans, ending at his black K-Swiss shoes with navy stripes. With his freshly combed hair, he was the model of the fashionable young man.

Inuyasha glanced at the clock, realized he had about five minutes before Creative Writing started, and rapidly pulled on his baggy blue jeans. He slipped a plain white tee shirt on before throwing over himself a red weezer hoodie with the w symbol on the back above "If its too loud, then turn it down." Stepping into his all black DC shoes, he ignored his hair as raced out the door, Miroku hot on his heels.

They ran down the path towards the Literary Arts building, Inuyasha cursing all the while. They burst into the building, raced up the stairs to the second floor, and stumbled into their classroom just as the late bell rang. They quickly sat next to Sango and Kagome, near the windows.

They quickly exchanged "hellos." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, who ignored her and looked as the teacher entered the classroom.

She was a beautiful young lady with long brown hair and matching eyes. She smiled at the class as she stood behind her desk. "Hello class," she said. "My name is Narusegawa Naru, and I'm you're Creative Writing teacher. I graduated from here myself, about two years ago."

She handed out their syllabi, which didn't seem too bad. It was all based on their creative personalities; short stories, poems, even a novella, and some reading assignments. No one was really intimidated by what lay ahead.

Narusegawa-san explained her grading beliefs, and told them not to be afraid of getting a bad grade. She was going to teach them some things, although she was mostly there to critique and offer helpful advice. She encouraged them to just follow their ideas before reviewing for technical errors and such.

The foursome left as a group, exchanging opinions on the class and teacher. Sango smacked Miroku as he made a lude comment on how he could gain extra credit. Kagome looked at the silent Inuyasha. "What do think, Inuyasha?"

He continued to look ahead. "Whatever. It's a class, and she's a teacher. It's pretty clear-cut, especially with the syllabus she handed out. Who cares about anything else?"

"You're a jerk," she snarled.

"And you're a stupid wench," he returned.

Although both were playing at insulting each other, deep down they knew it wasn't real. Yesterday's experience had brought them closer to each other, although they didn't really know it yet. Inuyasha had years of experience of being harsh, and it would take a long time for him to lose that attitude. But Kagome knew that was just what it was: an attitude. One that could be changed.

They split up at a cross path. Kagome and Inuyasha had Archaeology together, and Miroku and Sango had Feudal Cultural Studies. They would meet up for Introduction to Computers before heading to the cafeteria for some lunch.

The couple walked in silence. As Sango and Miroku left their eyesight, they heard a faint slap. Kagome giggled, as Inuyasha muttered, "Stupid lech"

They entered the History building, which housed their class on the first floor. Even Inuyasha blinked as he walked through the door. There were artifacts everywhereâ€on shelves, window ledges, glass cases, even on the (missing) teacher's desk. Many of them had a strange eye symbol on them, and all of them were old.

There was collection of old, sheathed katanas in one of the cases. One of them seemed to draw Inuyasha to it. His eyes widened. He took a step in its direction before he shook his head. _What the hell?_ he thought to himself. Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha?"

"I'mâ€fine," he growled. "C'mon, lets get some seats." They made their way over to the front row, by the teacher's desk. The other students arrived and sat down. They waited for the teacherâ€and waitedâ€and waited.

After fifteen minutes and still no teacher, people were getting up to leave. All of a sudden, there was a large explosion. Everyone raced to the window. In the parking lot they saw a flaming van. A man in a large trench coat stepped out. He turned and looked at the car, shaking his head. He walked away

A few seconds later, he entered the door to their classroom, his shoulder still on fire. Everyone turned from the window, staring at the flaming man. He looked at his shoulder and smiled. "That's no good!" he laughed, and put it out with a nearby fire extinguisher.

He walked to this desk and smiled at the class. "Please return to your seats. I am your teacherâ€you can just call me Seta."

The shocked class sat back down. Now they could survey the man who claimed to be their teacher. He had rough black hair with long bangs that reached his rectangular glasses, worn low on his nose. He had a smiling mouth, accompanied by a cigarette, above the stubble of his chinâ€it seemed he didn't shave everyday

His class went the same way as Narusegawa-san's. However, this class seemed much more difficult. At the end of the year, there were openings for an archaeological trip to California.

They met the others inside the Computer building, heading for one of the labs. They sat down before the recent additions to the University; new Dell flat screen Pentium 4 computers. They were greeted by the hyper teacher, who's dark skin and blonde hair proved she wasn't Japanese.

"Hello classï‚©!" she began. "My name is Koala Su, and I'm the technology professor at Tokyo Uï‚©!"

After class, which Inuyasha knew would try his patience before long, they all headed for the cafeteria. The system worked with each student having an ID number, which opened his or her account. They had previously deposited X amount of dollars, and typed in their number on a separate keyboard at the cashier's computer. The cashier then entered in the food and deducted the price from the main account.

As they picked up their hot lunches, they were greeted by the cook, a young black-haired woman. She smiled timidly at them. "Hello, my name is Shinobu," she introduced herself. "Tell me if you have any complaints"

They sat at a table. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he scarfed down his food, which was twice the size of the others', in mild disgust. Miroku shook his head at him, as if disappointed in him. "Really, Inuyasha," he said as he carefully brought his fork to his mouth. "Couldn't you be a little more civilized?"

Inuyasha paused long enough to glare at his friend and mutter "Bite me, monk." He resumed eating, although at a significantly slower pace.

"Monk?" frowned Sango. "I don't get it" Miroku blushed.

"Didn't you see his username for the computers?" Inuyasha grinned. "He's BuddhistMonk69. I'm OniInu," he added as an afterthought.

Kagome and Sango, or MikoGirl2 and DemonSlayer-S, laughed at the red face of Miroku. "Sorry Miroku," explained a giggling Kagome. "It's just that you're the opposite of the stoic monk" This began another round of laughter.

Miroku smiled, trying to win back respect. "I may not be, but a distant ancestor of mine was. He lived during the Sengoku Era, and was apparently quite powerful. Legend has it he, along with three other companions including a dog hanyou, defeated a demon. It ended the curse on his right hand. Well, that's just a legend"

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's frown. "Something bothering you, Inuyasha?" she asked, concerned.

"It'sâ€nothingâ€never mind." The truth was, he had heard that story from his older half-brother, who had lived at the orphanage with him. Sesshromaru had said that their father's ancestor had been a fierce demon, who had fathered a hanyou son and a full demon son. The hanyou, along with a miko from the future, a kitsune, a demon hunter, and a cursed monk, defeated the evil demon Naraku and restored the Shikon No Tama. _And Miroku's heard the same story? _thought Inuyasha. _Weird_

They all headed for the History building again, which housed their last class of the day. They separated at the second floor, Kagome and Sango staying there to attend their Analytical Religious Studies class. Inuyasha and Miroku headed up to the third floor for History of Warfare.

Finally, a teacher was there for the first time today. They sat down and inspected him. He looked remarkably like a young version of Seta. His hair resembled Miroku's, minus the dragon's tale. The teacher smiled at them. "Hello class. Welcome to the History of Warfare. I am Urashima Keitaro."

He got up to pass out the syllabi out, and tripped over his feet. His head landed in one of the female student's breasts, and she shrieked and punched him. He flew into the chalkboard with a "Sorry!"

After another class with an insane teacher, they met Kagome and Sango on the second floor. They headed back to the dormitories, exchanging information about their teachers. Apparently, Kagome and Sango had some ditsy woman named Otohime Mutsumi

At the dorms, they each went into their own rooms. After an hour or so of boredom, Kagome and Sango entered the boys' room. The two were on their computers. To no one one's surprise, Miroku was watching less than appropriate video's on a certain website. Sango smacked him and x'd out of his Internet Explorer. Kagome went over to Inuyasha, who was seated at his desk, clicking on his iBook G4.

"Watcha doin'?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"Keh," he muttered. "I'm researching famous swordsâ€one of Seta's seemed familiarâ€that one!" he exclaimed, as it popped up on his screen. Kagome peered at it. "Hey, yeah! I remember seeing that in his class!"

"'Tetsaiga: the Wolf's Fang,'" she read. "'An ancient sword from the Sengoku period. This well-crafted katana, created by the famous sword smith Totousai, is the brother sword to Totousai's Tenseiga. Shrouded in mystery and legend, it is said only one person ever wielded it. He unlocked its full power, and transformed it into one of the strongest swords in all time. Legend speaks of the demise of the demon Naraku by the owner of the sword'"

Kagome trailed off, unable to believe the name before her. Inuyasha nodded at her. "Finish it"

She gulped. "'The owner of the swordâ€Inuyashaâ€the legendary dog hanyou" Kagome looked wide-eyed at young man next to her. He looked back at her grimly.

"There is a legend" he began, and told them all the full tale of the quintet on the quest for the shards of the Shikon No Tama.

"That demon, who has the same name as me, was my ancestorâ€and that was his sword. That's proof that there is some demon blood that runs through my veins. And Seta has that sword" His eyes narrowed.

Kagome looked stunned at this. "Soâ€what are you going to do? Steal it?" she laughed nervously.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Yeahâ€yeah, I'm gonna steal it." Kagome gulped.

Miroku looked bored. He'd actually heard this story before, from his father. "Well, that's all well and good, but you're not stealing it tonight."

Inuyasha looked at him almost angrily. "Why the hell wait?" he snarled. "It's not like I'm asking _you_ to do it."

Miroku smirked. "No, but I _am _going to help. No, we're not going to do it tonight, because I'm taking you all out drinking."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked. "It's a Friday, and we survived the first day of classes. That deserves a reward, right?"

"I can't believe you talked us into this" muttered Inuyasha a half hour later. The four were sitting at a bar called the "Four Souls." Miroku was happily downing sake, Kagome was sipping on a dackery, and Sango was drinking a margarita. Inuyasha was just sitting there sulking, a can of Budweiser in his hand, and two empty ones already by his side.

"'Lax, Inuyasssha," giggled a smiling Miroku. His face was getting red, and he was on his fourth cup of sake. "We're all jus' having a lit'l fun, 's all" He asked the bartender for another cup of sake.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Stupid monk," she muttered. "You're going to die of alcohol poisoning." He laughed.

Kagome watched Inuyasha drinking his fourth beer. "Do you drink a lot?" asked Kagome, a little worried at the answer.

Inuyasha smirked at her. She could tell just by looking that he, unlike Miroku, was still in complete control of his senses. "Keh. Don't be stupid, I'm just eighteen. But I've always had a high tolerance for things; spicy foods, holding my breath, pain, and now, alcohol. Relax, it'll take more than this to get me, or even most people, drunk."

Miroku, who didn't even feel the slap on his face or remember what he had done to deserve it, groggily looked up at this. He tried to focus on the clearer of the three Inuyasha's, and then gave up. "I think thass a challenged" he smiled drunkenly.

He grabbed a beer bong of the wall, shoved the tube in Inuyasha's mouth, and stuck the funnel under the tap. He turned it on, and the bartender yelled "Hey!" Miroku just through a large wad of bills on the table.

After five straight minutes of alcohol flooding through his mouth, Inuyasha felt the tube slip out. He fell to the floor. Kagome looked stunned, and he realized he was giggling. That caused him to giggle harder.

"I think he'sss drunk," slurred Miroku, laughing at the giggling Inuyasha.

"I think you both are," growled Sango. "And I think we're going homeâ€walking home." she corrected herself. She was smart enough to know neither her nor Kagome should be driving eitherâ€just in case.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha up, rather difficultly. She put his arm around her neck, Sango following her lead with Miroku. She didn't even slap him as he attempted to grab her breast and missed. Inuyasha smiled with half open eyes at Kagome, whose face was inches from his own. "You smell nice" he muttered.

"Thanks," said Kagome skeptically as she returned the smile. _Gee, he's nicer this way_ she thought jokingly. _He even complimented meâ€sorta._

After a long walk back home and a longer trip up the stairs of the dorm, they finally reached their rooms. Sango opened the boys' and dropped Miroku on his bed, the lower one. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's bed and, with Sango's combined efforts from the ground, managed to get him lying on the mattress.

Kagome started to kneel towards the ladder. Inuyasha's arm lightly grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked at him, surprised. The barely conscious boy looked at her pleadingly. "Please don't go, Kagome," he whispered.

Sango looked up from the doorway, cocking an eyebrow at Kagome. Kagome chewed her bottom lip for a moment, thinking. She whispered to Sango "Goâ€I'll be back in a few minutes"

Sango shrugged and headed to bed, closing the door behind her.

Kagome went to Inuyasha and sat on her shins. She gently placed his head in her lap. He looked up at her smiling calmly down at him. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently massaged his temples.

"How am I this lucky?" murmured Inuyasha before falling to sleep. Kagome smiled and yawned.

* * *

I got my first review, and you don't know how happy this has made me. Thank you C-Dog, you shall go down in history as my first reviewer. I hope you like the teachers. 


	4. Information Search

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own 'em, they ain't for sale.

"Oi, my head..." groaned Inuyasha upon awakening. _Feels like I got smacked with a damn sledgehammer...I guess that meant I was 'hammered.' _He tried to chuckle at his own wit, but the pain made him groan again instead. He was startled to realize the groan was muffled by something warm, pushing against his face.

He finally opened his golden eyes. _What the hell?_ he thought. His vision was obstructed by thick lines of black. He shook his head very slightly, and most of them fell away. "Hair..." he muttered to himself. _Wait a minute...hair_?!

He ran his eyes down the length of the bed. _What the HELL?! _he mentally screamed. He was spooned around Kagome, his arms clenched tightly across her middle. His head was comfortably rested against the space between her neck and shoulder.

Inuyasha tried to remember just what the hell he had done. _I was bragging to Kagome about my tolerance, and then...then Miroku stuck a tube in my mouth...and the rest is a blank...damn..._thought Inuyasha, trying to recall the night's events. His eyes widened. _Did we...we didn't...I mean we couldn't have...right?_

Kagome moved in his arms, still sleeping. He smiled ever so slightly. _Damn this feels good..._he thought. _She smells good, too...it's a nice smell. _He blinked. _Aw, what the hell am I thinking about?! She _smells_ good?! Get a grip, Inuyasha, she's not your girlfriend or nothing...you don't even like her that way._

He gasped slightly as she turned over, his arms still around her. He was now face to face with Kagome. _Kami, what beauty..._It almost felt as if the pain in his head was gone, just by looking at her. Maybe she heard his thought, because she slowly opened her eyes, blinking.

Nervous gold eyes peered into half-conscious coffee colored ones. _She seems peaceful..._he thought. And she even smiled slightly. Then, her eyes widened as she realized she was touching noses with a man.

The shriek she unleashed brought the pain crashing down on poor Inuyasha's head. He rolled away from her, growling and clenching his ears. Kagome quickly sat up and looked around fearfully. A loud moan came from under them.

"Stupid wench!" hissed Inuyasha as he massaged his throbbing head. "What the hell did you do that for?" He glared at her from across the bed.

"You startled me," responded a stubborn Kagome. "How am I supposed to react when I wake up in bed with a guy?!"

"Smile and say 'last night was magical?'" guessed a yawning voice. They both turned to see Miroku looking at them through half-open eyes from the edge of the bed. His head was pounding as well, although he was used it...not like Inuyasha.

"Shut up Miroku!" growled Inuyasha, chucking a pillow in Miroku's general direction. However, his scrambled equilibrium led him to hit the lamp on the other side of the room.

A blushing Kagome responded with "Yeah, we didn't...do anything like that last night."

Inuyasha blinked and turned to Kagome. "We didn't?" _Damn...wait, what do you mean 'damn?' Do you want to sleep with her?_

Kagome looked furious. "Of course not! Do you think I'm that easy?! I brought you home and you asked me...not...to go...so I..." she blushed at this. "I stayed...and I, uh, must've fallen asleep...on you..."

Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha just sat there thinking. _So we didn't..._and then he realized what Kagome was saying. He turned up his nose and said, "Keh. That doesn't sound like me. I don't need a stupid girl falling asleep in my bed, let alone ask her to say. Stop making things-AAAH!"

By this point, Kagome had punched him in his throbbing head and was storming out of the room, leaving Miroku smiling gleeful as Inuyasha nursed the bump she had left. "That's going to sting Inu-" "Shut the hell up, monk!"

Inuyasha lay there. Meanwhile, Miroku got dressed, discussing what he had plans for today. "I figure we should by the stuff we need; you know, fridge and whatnot," he said as he pulled on a pair of slim-fit faded blue jeans. As he pulled a plain white long-sleeved shirt over his wife-beater, he continued. "After that, I think we should shop around for the things we need; I know I forgot some stuff. Then, we do something about your Tetsaiga..."

Hearing this caused Inuyasha to peer over the side of the bunk bed. "Whadda ya mean?" he inquired. "You're going to help me?"

Miroku looked at him with a twinkle in his navy eyes. "Yes. And I have an idea what to do first..."

Inuyasha crawled down the ladder and into some baggy camouflage cargo banks. Over this he pulled on a brown _Family Guy_ tee that read, "There's an evil monkey who lives in my closet," with a picture of said monkey pointing, his fangs bared.

About ten minutes later, the boys met the girls as they came out of the bathrooms. Inuyasha and Kagome refused to look at each. Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku and smirked, intimating that she had heard the story.

Miroku smiled. "Sango, Inuyasha and I are going shopping today. Would you two like to join us?"

Sango smiled back at him. "Well, I can't pass up an opportunity to shop!" she laughed. She turned to the other girl, who had on a white hoodie and a forest green skirt. "What about you, Kagome? Any qualms about going shopping?" Kagome shook her head. "Then that sounds great."

"I think there's a mall around here somewhere," said Miroku. "We can ask a cab to take us to the closest one..." He glanced around and realized there were four of them. "Hmm...maybe _two_ cabs."

They finally ended up two to a cab. Miroku and Sango jumped into one, hoping to get the other two to make up.

The ride for them was filled with an awkward silence. After about ten minutes, Kagome looked down at her hands. She took a deep breath. "I'm...sorry," she stated.

Inuyasha remained staring out the window. _What the hell is she apologizing for? _"Keh. Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong, alright?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah...thanks," she replied.

"Whatever," he said. He could feel her eyes on him. He turned, looking into her brown eyes. "What? Charmed by my good looks, hmmm?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "As if," she giggled.

"Oi? What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means, stupid?"

"Stupid am I?"

"That's what I said. Are you deaf too?"

"You know, I might be because of your damned screeching this morning!"

"Just shut up!"

"Besides, I'm obviously not too stupid to get you in bed with me!"

"SHUT UP!"

"AAAH! Damn, that hurts!"

The taxi smiled and rolled his eyes. _Dos' crazy kids dese days...ah, ta be young again..._

* * *

The foursome met up again at the entrance to the mall. Inuyasha was nursing a bleeding wound caused by his head being slammed into the window, while Miroku was rubbing a red handprint on his cheek.

"Let's go to Sears first," proposed Miroku. "We can get our appliances there." The others agreed, and they headed up the stairs.

After a brief period of inspection and questioning of the salesmen, Inuyasha and Miroku ordered a mini-fridge, microwave, coffee maker, and cappuccino machine. Sango and Kagome purchased a microwave and slightly smaller mini fridge. Sango commented on how they would have to walk into the boys' room to get free coffee.

Miroku smiled. "I wouldn't mind waking up because of two beautiful women entering my room..." Sango rolled her eyes.

"_I_ would," snorted Inuyasha, earning a laugh from Kagome. He glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

After the gang purchased a few odds and ends, they followed Miroku around the mall. He seemed to be searching for something in specific, and was having trouble locating it. The others watched in perplexity as he looked into every store they passed along the way, only to be out in a few minutes after discovering whatever he wanted wasn't there.

Finally, he emerged from "Antiques, Odds, 'n Ends" with a grin on his face. "Finally, I found it!" he exclaimed. "C'mon in."

They entered the musty old store. It was dimly lit, and was very random. There were old tables, wrought iron works, a baker's rack, vases, swords..."Those swords!" yelled Inuyasha rushing to one of the glass cases.

He pressed his nose against one, eyes wide. It contained a beat up katana with a chipped blade, propped up next to its metal sheath. "The Tetsaiga..." Inuyasha murmured.

"Almost," came a hoarse voice behind him. He turned to face the strange old man. He was nearly bald, and had huge eyes. He had a scraggly gray beard, and a hunched over posture. "That's the Dog's Tooth, not the Wolf's Fang."

Inuyasha blinked. _Oh yeah, for a moment I forgot Seta had it...that was stupid..._He shook his head. "Why the hell does look exactly like Tetsaiga? And who the hell are you, anyway?"

The old man rolled his eyes. "Crazy youngins," he muttered. "My name is the same as all my ancestors and descendents: Toto-sai. I am the descendent of the swordsmith who originally crafted the Tetsaiga. I have made replicas of every sword Toto-sai I invented. See, next to the Dog's Tooth is the Coffin Cheater, more commonly known as the Tenseiga."

The others turned and looked. There it was, smooth and majestic, in the case next to the beat up "Tetsaiga."

"And you," stated Toto-sai, staring at Inuyasha. "You must be the descendent of Inuyasha. You match his description, at least. Plus you know about the sword."

"Not 'the' sword," growled Inuyasha, "but 'my' sword. I want it back; the real one. And I'm gonna get it back..."

Toto-sai sighed. "I figured as much..."

Miroku approached him. "Honorable Toto-sai-sama; I wish to purchase the Dog's Tooth. How much do you want?"

The others gasped. "Miroku...you can't..." sputtered Inuyasha. "I mean, it's my sword...I'm the one who's going to steal it. And what do we need that for anyway?"

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "I can, I will, and I'm about to. I figure, so no one will know it's gone, we replace it with one that looks exactly like it." He returned to Toto-sai. "So, how much, honorable elder?"

Toto-sai peered at him. "Hmmm...how about...nothing."

The others blinked. "Are you senile, old man?" growled Inuyasha, earning a smack from Kagome.

Toto-sai smiled. "Well, you _are_ helping to return the sword to its rightful owner. Of course I'll help you. Besides, I don't make these swords for profit."

He opened the case and removed the sword and sheath. He handed it to Inuyasha, who had never held a sword in his life. It felt good in his grip. He gave it a couple of swishes. It felt _really_ good. He sheathed it, hanging it on his belt.

He looked away from Toto-sai. "Thanks, old man..." he grumbled reluctantly.

Toto-sai ignored him. He was busy looking at Kagome. _And she matches HER description,_ he mused. After a moment's thought, he opened a drawer and removed a rosary. It had fangs spaced every five beads. He handed it to the bewildered girl. "Put it on him," he instructed, pointing at Inuyasha.

The girl shrugged and walked up to Inuyasha, who looked just as confused as her. She brought it over his head, letting it drop onto his shoulders. They looked at Toto-sai. "Now what?"

He smiled. Oh, would he enjoy this one! "Kagome, what word can you think of that would make a dog stop?"

She blinked. "Uh...sit?"

With this word, Inuyasha slammed into the ground, hard. The others all blinked as he unleashed a stream of curses from the hardwood floor.

A mischievous light twinkled in Toto-sai's eyes. "Well, there you go. Inuyasha, now this girl here will be able to contain you...that necklace was worn by your father, placed on him by the miko Kagome."

Inuyasha got up to his feet. "You bastard!" he roared. "I'll kill you, old man!" He charged towards him.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha crashed into the ground. Kagome grinned. "I kinda like this...it's more fun than hitting you!"

"And more painful," murmured Sango. Miroku heard her and snickered.

Inuyasha sat on the floor, furiously (and unsuccessfully) trying to get the damn think off of his neck. "Get it off! Now, old man!" he growled.

Toto-sai smirked. "I can't...only Kagome can grant you that wish...I rather hope she won't, this amuses me immensely..."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Oi! Wench! Take this damn thing off of me!"

"Sit!"

She bent over to look at the crumpled figure on the floor. "Now, now, I'll take it off when you deserve it."

"Stupid wench!"

"Sit!"

"Aaah!!!!"

"Sit!"

"Goddamn, you stu-!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Aaaaaah!!!!!"

* * *

Well, this is the fourth chapter, and I've had two reviews by one person...that's sad. Especially since this is my first fic. C-Dog, you're the only thing keeping this poor boy from breaking down into decidedly unmanly tears and scrap the story. For that reason, this story is dedicated to you! 


	5. The Package and More

The car ride back to the University was not quite enjoyable. Inuyasha just stared out the window moodily, the Tetseiga leaning against on his shoulder. Kagome simply sat there, feeling a little bit sorry for teasing Inuyasha...but not really.

They all got back to the dorm rooms to find two large packages in front of the boys' door. Inuyasha face lit up, and Kagome saw her first "honestly happy Inuyasha smile."

"They're here! Hell yes!" shouted Inuyasha, as he opened the door and brought them in.

"What are they?" blinked Miroku.

Inuyasha just grinned and ripped the cardboard off, revealing a Peavey Backstage 30 amp in one and a gig bag in the other.

The others all went "Oh..."

"You play guitar?" asked Kagome, smiling. "Me, too...I was gonna bring it here over Thanksgiving break. What kind of guitar is it?"

In response, Inuyasha unzipped the bag and took it out.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Whoa...that's...that's..."

Inuyasha grinned and nodded. "A Gibson Explorer," he finished. "For a while, this was my dream guitar." It was all red, including the neck, with a black head.

He pulled out a cable, and plugged it into the amp, which was now plugged into the wall. After attaching the silver and black strap, he took out a pick and began to play.

The other's recognized the tune and laughed It was "El Scorcho" by weezer.

Soon, his voice began to sing the vocals. It was rough, but strangely melodic.

"_Goddamn you half-Japanese girls  
do it to me every time  
oh, the redhead said you shred the cello  
And I'm jello, baby  
But you won't talk, won't look, won't think of me  
I'm the epitome of Public Enemy  
Why you wanna go and do me like that?  
Come down on the street and dance with me _

_I'm a lot like you so please Hello, I'm here, I'm waiting  
I think I'd be good for you and you'd be good for me _

_I asked you to go to the Green Day concert  
You said you never heard of them  
-How cool is that?-  
So I went to your room and read your diary:  
'watching Grunge leg-drop New-Jack through a press table...' and then my heart stopped:  
'listening to Cio-Cio San fall in love all over again.'_

_How stupid is it? I can't talk about it  
I gotta sing about it and make a record of my heart  
(How stupid is it? Won't you give me a minute  
Just come up to me and say hello to my heart) How stupid is it?  
For all I know you want me too and maybe you just don't know what to do or maybe you're scared to say: "I'm falling for you"  
I wish I could get my head out of the sand 'cuz I think we'd make a good team  
and you would keep my fingernails clean  
but that's just a stupid dream that I won't realize  
'cuz I can't even look in your eyes without shakin', and I ain't fakin'  
I'll bring home the turkey if you bring home the bacon."_

Everyone cheered, and Inuyasha just "Feh"'d.

Miroku sighed. "Well, what'll we do for the rest of the day till we go drinking again?"

The others blinked at him.

He looked at them quizzically. "What?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "One track mind, ne?"

Sango just sighed. "Idiot."

* * *

Hours later, the party was seated once again at the bar of _The Four Souls_. Miroku was already quite drunk, Inuyasha was casually sipping beer, and the girls were nibbling on hot wings.

Miroku fell off his barstool again. No one reacted; this was the fifth time he'd done this. So far, each one had been a joke. For just such an occasion, Miroku had worn a shirt that had "If you can read this, prop me back up on my barstool" printed upside-down.

Finally, Sango looked down when she noticed he wasn't moving. "Uhhh...guys?"

The others turned. Inuyasha sighed. "Damn. We're gonna have to drag him back now, aren't we?"

Sango and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha sighed again, took money from Miroku's wallet, and paid for their drinks. "This is your payment, bastard," he muttered as he lifted Miroku up. He carried him home piggy-back style, due to Kagome and Sango's pleadings. He was not happy.

Once in the dorm room, he unceremoniously plopped Miroku on his bed.

"Goodnight," he muttered before putting a hand on the ladder, about to climb to his bed.

"Umm..." Sango blushed. "I'm, uh, gonna stay here, with, er, Miroku."

The two blinked. "Why?" they asked in unison.

Sango blushed deeper. "Well, he is drunk, and I want to make sure he's okay..." She looked mischievously at Kagome. "You did the same for Inuyasha..."

Kagome blushed and spun on here heel. "Fine. Whatever, I'm going to bed now."

The second those words came out of her mouth, she shrieked. The lights just went out, as did the clock.

Inuyasha cursed.

Kagome's voice came quivering out of the darkness.

"Y-you g-guys there?"

"Of course we're here, wench!"

"Sit!"

"Godammit!"

"Kagome? Is something wrong?"

"Uh...I, er, really don't like blackouts..."

"Aw, is the stupid wench scared of the dark?"

"SIT BOY!"

"Aaah!"

"Don't worry Kagome, its always dark at night."

"I'm not scared of the dark! I just don't like there being no power...makes me feel helpless...and I'd be alone."

"Inuyasha, go stay with Kagome."

"Hell no!"

"Ew!"

"Just go...I'm not leaving Miroku."

"Grrr...fine."

"No!"

"Kagome, just let him."

"..."

"Kagome?"

"Fine..."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were in the girls' room. Inuyasha was sitting at the desk, and Kagome was pacing nervously.

"You can't see, can you?" she asked.

Inuyasha just snorted, as if that was a stupid question. Actually, he had really good night-vision...he always had.

"I'll take that as a no, then," said Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She just took off her shirt. _Heh...what the hell?!_

Next came the skirt. Inuyasha's face was red.

And then, bam. The bra came off.

Inuyasha involuntarily breathed in. _Holy shit, she's friggin' naked!_

"Inuyasha?"

"I, uh, just kicked the desk by accident."

"Oh..."

Kagome bent to get her pajamas out of the dresser. Inuyasha groaned in his head.

_I know this girl for three days and she's undressing in front of me...Damn, she's beautiful, too._

Kagome finally got dressed and started to walk to her bed. Her foot hit her shirt on the floor, and with an "Oh!" she started to head for the ground.

In a flash, Inuyasha was up and catching her.

"Are you all right?" he asked the girl in his arms.

"Yeah," she replied. "Thanks..." _Good thing he can't see me blushing!_

Inuyasha was still holding her. His heart began to beat faster. "Uh..."

Kagome's own heart was racing. It seemed as though the darkness had lifted. She could see his handsome face clearly right before her eyes. He looked confused.

Slowly, their faces began to come closer, until they could feel each other's breath. _She still smells nice..._thought Inuyasha.

They kissed, warm lips locking. It was passionate, and full of suppressed feelings bursting forth. It felt good to both of them.

They broke for a minute, staring at each other. They quickly pressed against each other for a deeper, even more passionate kiss. They sat down on the bed, still in each other's arms.

* * *

Sorry for the long break...not that anyone reads this. School sucks...period. Ya think this is too early for romance? Sorry, I couldn't hold off. Oh, well, enjoy...


	6. Fun Activities

Inuyasha sighed as his mind roused himself from his gentle sleep. He licked his lips slightly, and blinked, trying to clear the haziness of his sleep-muddled vision. He looked around slightly and smiled.

_Once again, I wake up in bed with you,_ he thought. _Only this time, I remember exactly what happened..._

Indeed he did; how could he forget the best night in his life? Proof enough of this was nude woman sleeping in his arms, her body pressed tightly against his own. Her face was near his cheek, and he could feel her moist breath.

He shifted slightly and inhaled the scent of her hair. _How am I here? What gods are in my favor?_ He kissed her neck slightly, and rested his chin upon her shoulder.

Kagome woke up. She smiled slightly, and her arms wrapped around Inuyasha. "Hey..."

"Hey..."

They turned to face each other. Each one looked nervous, almost worried of the others reactions.

Kagome gulped. "I, um, I guess this makes us a couple now, ne?" She laughed unsteadily, as if she didn't know to take her question seriously.

"Of course," Inuyasha replied, kissing her slightly on the lips as if in reassurance.

"We're moving a little fast, aren't we?" asked Kagome wryly.

"No shit," smirked Inuyasha. "But I don't care. You...you're nice to me, you tolerate me, and you're just a generally good person. Most importantly, you're tough...you stick it out against me to the end, and no one's ever done that. To be honest, I've fallen for you without realizing it. That doesn't happen much at all..."

He looked down, bangs shading his eyes. He was not used to spilling his heart out...he had only done it once before.

He finally looked up, afraid of what he might see in Kagome's eyes. Regret? Rejection? Embarrassment?

He certainly wasn't expecting the mirth that glittered in her eyes. She smiled. "Oh, I'm not beautiful as well?"

Inuyasha blinked. _This girl...is amazing for my soul._ He grinned, and lightly tackled her. He kissed her neck again. "You think I guy like me would settle for less?" he teased.

Right before they reengaged in last nights activities, she whispered, "I like you too," in his ear.

* * *

Miroku woke to a throbbing in his head. He sighed. _Maybe I'm overdoing the drinking... _He looked down and saw Sango sleeping curled against him. _Then again, maybe I'm drinking just the right amount..._

He sighed again. _She probably will never realize how much I care...she must think I'm just a sex-crazed moron._

Miroku glanced at her perk rear sticking out slightly. He stretched his fingers and grinned. _Then again, she wouldn't be far off..._

He placed his hand on the desired location. Sango murmured slightly in her sleep. Then she realized what was happening...and snapped to awakeness. Her face turned red, and quite angry.

"BASTARD!"

"Slap!"

"Ow...but you were in my bed..."

Sango shut the door. I thought he really might be a nice guy, but noooooooo! He's a pervert through and through...

She opened her own door, too quick too think about the missing Inuyasha...he was the farthest thing from his mind.

She blanched as she saw the scene on the bed in front of her. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome...naked. The both had looked up at the disturbance. Three bright red faces looked at each other. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" he roared.

Sango complied, more in fear of her mental health than Inuyasha's wrath. She stood there in the hallway, back against the door, too stunned to think of anything.

About five minutes later, she nearly fell back when the door opened behind her. Inuyasha and Kagome came out, full dressed. Kagome's face was redder than Ashlee Simpson's on SNL. Inuyasha looked as though he was redder to break whatever was closest to him.

"I'm so sorry," stammered out Sango. "I w-was just w-walking in and..."

"Whatever," snapped Inuyasha. "Just don't talk about again."

Sango nodded, as Miroku came out of his room. "Talk about what, hmm?"

"Nothing!" came the voices of Sango and Inuyasha. Kagome stared out the ground, and muttered "Sango walked in on me and Inuyasha making love..."

The others blinked. Inuyasha burst out with "Did ya hafta inform that bastard?!?!"

She looked at him, slightly exasperated. "He would have found out anyway..." She looked worried. "You're not ashamed, are you?"

He looked at her, about to cry. His expression softened. "Of course not," he said. "My sex life just isn't something I like to share..."

She still looked unconvinced, so he leaned in and kissed her. Her face brightened as she returned the kiss.

Miroku clapped him on the back. "Bravo! Now, anyone mind telling me just what the hell happened last night, ne?"

* * *

They all sat in the boys' room. Sango and Miroku were at different desks and Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the bed. His arms were wrapped around her waist, almost protectively.

Miroku looked thoughtful for once. "Blackout, hmmm?"

"Yeah, why?"

He looked at Inuyasha with a grin. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I have a plan for how to get your sword...a good plan."

* * *

Sorry this is so short, I'm lazy, and had a party that occupied most of the weekend. That's not a respectable excuse, is it? Oh, well...thanx for reading, if you are. 


	7. The Heist

"Dammit, Miroku, you're paying for all these extra minutes!" hissed Inuyasha into the headset, eyes narrowed for the best perception in the darkness of the closet he was currently hiding in. "Will you do it already? I'm stiff as hell in here!"

"Relax," chuckled Miroku from the other side of the campus. "You don't want to be there with teachers, do you?" He glanced at the choppy images on Inuyasha's computer. "Just two more left anyhow…"

The girls leaned anxiously over his shoulders, peering at the surveillance videos of the building that Miroku had hacked into. His response to being asked how he knew such things was that his parents were eccentrics, and he grew up with one of the first computers built.

They waited a few minutes, muttered curses from an uncomfortable young man stuck in a closest droning through Miroku's ears.

"Okay, you're clear in…now!" he grinned, and typed in a quick code. Quick as a flash, everything went dark, save the laptop screen illuminating three watchful faces. "Go!"

Inuyasha burst from the closet, emerging in darkness only slightly brighter than what he was previously in, thanks to the starlight. His amber eyes had always been good at seeing in the dark, though.

He raced down a corridor and two flights of stairs, finally landing on the ground floor. He skidded at a turn, and finally came to Seta's door. He opened it without turning the knob, thanks to the piece of take he left covering the teeth part after class.

He went to the glass case on the far side of the room. Right before he lifted it up, his deft eyes picked out a laser sensor alarm that would have gone out if Miroku hadn't shut off all of Tokyo U's power.

"30 seconds, Inuyasha," cautioned Miroku in his ear. "Shut up," the thief retorted, lifting the case with one hand, the other holding the Dog's Tooth. With a quick move, he replaced the Tetsaiga with the fake, and gently dropped the case back down on its base.

For a moment, he simply stood, there, entranced by the feeling the sword gave him. He could almost feel it pulsing in his hands.

Then Miroku snapped him back to reality.

"20 seconds! Stop standing still and get out of there! They're going to check out each of the buildings to make sure nothing like this happened! So move it!"

Inuyasha blinked, and ran for the door without a word.

"10!"

He quickly grabbed the tape off the lock and headed for the main entrance as "5!" echoed in his head.

He heard the main door slam behind him as the walkway lights turned on. Just before the shapes before could focus on anything, since there eyes couldn't adjust to the light change as quickly as Inuyasha's, he raced into the shadows of the garden/tree area nearby.

He stood there, hidden amongst the foliage, clutching his prize. He slowly unsheathed it, savoring the moment. He looked at the faded and chipped metal sword, and he knew it was to be his. He could almost see claws on the fingers gripping the handle, and fur around the hilt, and a huge white fang jutting about.

"You okay, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha ignored him, caring only about the sword.

"Inu-" He was cut off as Kagome grabbed the headset from him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay!?" cried a frantic Kagome.

Reality rushed back in at the sound of the girl. "Wha…Kagome? Something wrong?" he inquired, worried at the tone of her voice.

She stood there in the room, her heart racing. "You didn't answer him…I was worried…"

Inuyasha was about to comfort her, secretly glad she cared about him. But, he remembered Miroku and Sango were there, and forced a "Keh" instead.

"What's a matter?" he smirked. "Getting all worried about me, wench?"

There was a pause on the line, long enough to make Inuyasha worried that he had seriously offended her. "Uh…Kago-"

"SIT!" crashed through his ear.

He kissed the ground, still clutching his sword as he left his imprint on the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat around the boys' room, gazing at the sword Inuyasha held.

After a couple of moments, Miroku made the first comment.

"It looks like a piece of shit," he said, matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha smacked him in the head with the metal sheath, growling slightly. "Don't insult my sword, monk," he warned.

Kagome was looking thoughtfully at the sword. "You said it could transform, right? Into a powerful form?"

"Yeah…" said Inuyasha. "But I'm sure there's no way I can fully transform it…I probably just have the barest trace of demon blood left."

Kagome turned in the chair and faced Inuyasha's laptop...which was plugged in, now that power had been restored.

"I'll research it for you," she said, and headed towards Google.

Inuyasha looked at her back, as she looked up information for him. _She's so good to me…and caring. Damn, I think I'm falling in love with this woman…_

He gasped slightly.

Kagome turned around, curious. Her eyes widened.

There, in Inuyasha's hand, glowed a half transformed Tetsaiga. (For those who can remember way back when, when Sesshromaru had the Tetsaiga because he had a human arm with a jewel shard in it, and Kagome shot it with her sacred arrow, it detransformed partway and looked like this; a thin, skinny version of the Tetsaiga)

"Is that its true form?" whispered Sango.

Inuyasha's face was strange, as if he had information flowing through his head that he didn't know where it was coming. But, of course, he knew what was "talking to him."

"No," he murmured. "Close, but no…I'm not going to be able to make it stronger than this, but it _is_ mine, and it _is_ still very powerful…"

After a minute, he resheathed it with a glow of yellow fire. He looked at Kagome. "Thank you," he said.

The girl blinked. "What did _I_ do?" she asked.

He just smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is late, short, and probably boring and badly written. I've been kicked off the computer for a while, plus I had other projects whirling around my mind, and I've been trying to work hard on my SDK fic, too. I can't believe people are actually reading and reviewing this! Thank you all, for sticking with me. I'll try to update more often.


	8. The Somewhat Appearance of Kikyo

"So…what do you want to?"

"Hmm…I'm not really sure."

"Well, there are many things we can do…"

"Oh? Like what?"

"Allow me to demonstrate…"

A tinny version of The Killers' _Mr. Brightsides_ blared from his pocket as Inuyasha leaned in to kiss Kagome. He sighed, and Kagome giggled, slightly red in the face. He flipped open his phone.

"Yeah? This had better be good…" He blinked, as he heard the response. Confusion showed on his face. "Kaede-domo? I haven't talked to you in ages, how- " He was cut of in mid-sentence as he was told something he was never expecting.

The phone hit the ground.

Inuyasha stared at the wall with a frozen look. His amber eyes seemed to take in nothing at all.

Kagome reached out a hand. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Before her hand reached his face, he spoke.

"She's dead…Kikyo's dead…"

* * *

Two girls and one boy stood in front of the guys' room. Kagome was gnawing on her bottom lip, Sango had a concerned expression on, and Miroku was scratching the back of his head.

"What should we do?" asked a worried Kagome. "He's been locked up in there for the past three hours…"

Miroku sighed. "Well, I guess I could go try talking to him…it is _my_ room, too, you know."

The others nodded. Miroku sighed again and unlocked the door. He slipped in and closed it with a wink at the girls.

Inside, he turned around. Inuyasha was sitting with his back against the wall, the Tetsaiga resting upon his shoulder. His eyes were shielded by his silvery bangs.

"Inuyasha? You alright?" Miroku tentatively asked.

No response.

He walked over and crouched in front of the tormented boy. "Kagome said something about a death?"

Inuyasha's head slowly rose. When his eyes met Miroku's, the latter recoiled slightly. _Now there's something I didn't expect…not from Mr. Hardheaded over here…_

What he saw was sadness, confusion, and desolation. _This isn't the Inuyasha I know…_

Miroku sat down, cross-legged, in front of his friend. "Who was Kikyo, Inuyasha?" he asked as kindly as he could.

"She was…a friend…" The words came out hoarse. He saw Miroku's skeptical eyes. "More than a friend, maybe…I met after right after I got out of the orphanage I lived at, when I was something of a delinquent. Feh, I think I tried to mug her…"

"Listen, lady," I growled. I flicked a switchblade open, holding it in front of her beautiful face. "Don't make me use this…just hand over your money."

"_Why?" she asked. No emotion registered on her face. "Why would you become this person?" Her hand touched my cheek. _

I stood, hypnotized. Finally, I smacked her hand away and shook my head. "Just who the hell are you, to be tellin' me who to be?"

_The woman looked at me, and smiled slightly. "I am…Kikyo," she said. And then, she embraced me. In shock, I just let her hold me, confused. She released me, and walked away. Her wallet was in my hand. _

For the weeks after that I watched her from the shadows and alleyways. I traced her routine; what stores she went to, what times she was on what streets. And she knew I was there…she had to, because she called me out in a park one day, when I was watching her from a tree.

"_Won't you come down?" she called without looking at me. I recoiled slightly, before grudgingly leaping down. I sat on the bench next to her._

"_Who are you, stalker?" she asked, nibbling on some bread._

"_I'm not a stalker!" I pouted, arms crossed. "My name is Inuyasha, and I'm just…curious…about you."_

_We sat in silence for maybe fifteen minutes. Suddenly, she stood up. "I'm visiting my grandmother, Kaede, today…would you like to come?"_

_I blinked. "Er…sure," I muttered, looking away. At first, nothing happened. Then, after a about a minute, nothing continued to happen. I turned, and saw her walking down the sidewalk just outside the park. "Hey!" I yelled, racing to catch up to her._

_And that's how it went. For a few years, actually. Sometimes we would visit her one-eyed grandma, or else we would relax in the park, just talking. Well, she was doing most of the talking, really…_

_Then, a year ago, I told her I loved her. In the park. I looked down, afraid to meet her strangely cold eyes. She lifted my chin with her hand. As she looked at me with her expressionless gaze, I felt trapped._

"_Inuyasha," she began. "I am not for you. Go, make something of your life, become something other than an urchin mugging innocents." Actually, I had stopped mugging people shortly after I met her, but I was living more or less in the streets, or in empty apartments. "The place for you to go, where you can complete your life: Tokyo University. Go there, to make yourself a whole person."_

_She walked backwards away, into the street. I was too stunned to do anything. I just…watched her go. _

For a while after that, I searched for her. I tore up the city looking for that woman. But I couldn't find. One search brought in front of Tokyo U. I stared at it for a brief time, and then I made up my mind.

"And now I'm here, and she's dead," finished Inuyasha.

Miroku was digesting all of this information. "That's…rough, Inuyasha." He shook his head slightly. "However, you have a commitment to Kagome. It's fine to feel morning, but I think you've found love again…"

Inuyasha head snapped up, hurt in his eyes. "How can I love someone when the first woman ended up a victim?"

For once, Miroku had no comment.

* * *

"How did she die?" snarled Inuyasha. He pulled slightly at the uncomfortable collar of his suit. "Tell me, Kaede-domo."

He had insisted on going to the funeral alone, despite Kagome's many protests.

The squat old lady looked at him with her only eye. "After she left ye, she lived as a miko for a Kyoto shrine. One time, a badly injured crook named Onigumo arrived, seeking a hiding place. He fainted on the stairs, and Kikyo took him in, and treated his wounds. However, once he got better, he seemed to have gone completely crazy. He began to call himself Naraku, and, according to Kikyo, acting very strange. One day, he tried to rape her, and when she resisted, he strangled her to death, then ran…" Her eye widened as she looked into the fiery amber orbs before her.

Hatred and anger were etched into the boy's face. His slightly exaggerated canines were bared.

"I swear," he began. "That I will end this Naraku's horrible life and avenge Kikyo's death!"

"What do you mean you'll be gone for awhile? What the hell does that mean?" Miroku inquired angrily.

Inuyasha slipped a red tee-shirt over his white cold-gear UnderArmor shirt, matching his red nylon pants. From his black belt hung the Tetsaiga. "I told you, I'm going to find and destroy this Naraku, the one who killed Kikyo."

Miroku actually looked angry. "What about school? You know, the one Kikyo wanted you to go to? _This_ one?"

Inuyasha ignored him, heading for the door.

"What about Kagome?" Miroku pleaded. "What about her?"

Inuyasha paused. Then, he grasped the doorknob, and left the room, answering Miroku's inquiry with a simple, yet rough "Feh."

He was almost to the stairs when Kagome came up. She looked at him, and smiled. That fell off her face when she saw his expression, and the sword he carried.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I'm going away for a little while," he said gruffly. He continued on towards the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" she called, the anguish so obvious in her voice.

He didn't even hear her voice as he descended into a new life.

* * *

Okay, okay, I know I have some explaining to do. The reason this is so late is simple: laziness. I'm sorry. I'm a selfish bastard. I've been going to parties, screwing around, and wasting time which I could have spent writing. Plus, I've actually fallen in love, something I was NOT expecting to do in high school. I have the awesomest girlfriend ever, and I want to spend as much time with her as possible. However, I've recently gotten a rush of ideas about this story, and its gonna take on a darker edge, at least for a little while. Plus, I'm gonna stop trying to think of things for my SDK fic, and stick to this one for as long as I'm in a creative mood. Once again, sorry for the delay. I'll try harder. If you're reading this, please review!

Kei


	9. Darkness Kicking In

He walked down the unfamiliar streets of Kyoto. Despite being in a new city, there were certain things that never changed. Like shady characters lurking in dark alleyways.

He slowly walked over to one, a man who glared at him from under a wide brimmed hat and above a trench-coat. "Yeah?" he snarled. "You want some-"

His inquiry was cut off as the hilt of a sword was thrust into his stomach. With his other hand, Inuyasha pushed the man against the wall and clenched a portion of his shirt.

"Tell me where I can find Onigumo," he growled.

The guy's eyes widened. "There ain't no Onigumo, man, not anymore! He's been…replaced."

"Then, stop playing games and tell me where I can find Naraku!" His eyes looked ready to burst from his head.

_This guy knows his shit,_ thought the small time crook. _He looks ready ta kill me, too…better just appease him…_

"Okay, man, okay!" he gasped as the assailant's fist crashed into the bricks by his face. Little bits of pebble lightly brushed his stubbly cheek as the brick somehow cracked…only slightly, but it was enough to bring the man that much closer to urinating himself.

"He…uh…h-he's been, ah, h-holding up in the, ah, old s-sewer maintenance m-municipal b-building…" he stammered out.

Next thing he knew, he was thrown head first in the dirty puddles on the ground. He felt it soak through his clothes, reaching skin already covered with goose pimples.

He looked up at the longhaired figure standing in the mouth of the alleyway. Because of the sun behind him, he could only see his silhouette. That, and the glare of one burning eye.

"If you're lying to me…" came the harsh ultimatum. "I will hunt you down and I will kill you."

With that said, he turned his back and walked out towards the streets. The man watched him go, until the sun shone fully on himself. He breathed out slightly, and straightened his hat.

"I don't need this shit," he sighed. "Not at my age."

He unsteadily got to his feet. When he was standing again, he blinked. _Where da hell's the sun?_

His eyes widened yet again as he saw that it was blocked. Blocked by two large, bald men. His frightened gaze went to there rippling biceps, where each had tattooed on a flaming spider.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome, I don't think…"

"Shut up Miroku!" she yelled to the young man standing at her doorway. "I'm going to find him! I'm going to bring him back!" She went back to the closet, getting out what she needed.

With the compact red bow leaning against the wall by the filled leather quiver, she slipped on a green and white pair of fingerless archery gloves matching her green skirt and white tank top. She looked fiercely at the man we had the audacity to challenge her decision.

Sango was sitting on the bed, gnawing on her bottom lip. She stood up with a decision, wearing black jeans and a pink tee-shirt matching her eye shadow. "I'm coming, too."

Kagome blinked, startled. "What? Why, you don't…"

"Inuyasha's my friend," Sango cut in. "I'm worried about him, same as you." She walked over to her closet and pulled out a wrapped tubular package, along with a box. The wrapping fell away to reveal a katana, one where the handle seemed to be a part of the sheath, with no guard between.

Sticking this into her black belt, she opened the box, revealing a dagger and two black forearm guards. She slipped these on, and used the sheathed dagger's strap to wrap it around her right thigh.

The other two were looking at her. She smiled slightly. "My parent's owned a dojo back home…don't worry about me."

"Fine," stated Kagome, slipped on her quiver and grabbed the bow. The girls headed for the door, pausing slightly as they waited for Miroku to move.

Instead, he sighed.

"Well, can't leave you two ladies alone in a city like Kyoto…who knows what'll happen to two pretty things like you?" He ran a hand through his raven hair and smiled.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

"My god…cough, cough!" cried the man as he coughed blood out onto the dirty cement ground. He dimly heard a _plink_ sound as a tooth accompanied it.

"Shut up!" cried the thug as he kicked the man bent over on the floor of the sewage system plant building. "You sold out the boss!"

Another foot to the kidneys and the man was lying on the ground. His clothes were torn, revealing bleeding lacerations and swelling bruises. One eye was puffed to the point of blindness, as were his cheeks. Blood trickled from his mouth and nose. There was a cigarette burn on the right hand, accompanying a couple of broken fingers. One knee was bent at an impossible angle. He had never before experienced such pain, such horror. He was beyond even thinking about continuing his life. He had just passed into that blissful state of being we're he could look forward to and embrace his impending death.

The other thug was about to crack down on his back with the bat again, until a cold voice whispered "Wait…"

He complied, lowering his tensed arms.

"Stand him up."

Easier said than done. The brutes finally got the beaten man to his feet, with their support.

"So, you assuming selling me out would perpetuate your life?" inquired the owner of the icy voice.

The beaten man looked through hazy vision at the longhaired man sitting in shadows on a chair. It was just a simple, beaten wooden chair, with nicks covering it. However, by his body language and attitude, it held the regality of a throne.

"Can you just kill me already?" he mumbled. He slumped forward slightly. He was at the point where he was waving his arms as he teetered on the edge of consciousness.

"Answer the question," hissed the leader.

The man spit out some more blood. "I dunno…I was too scared of him to really think…"

Naraku leaned forward quickly, gripping the edges of his seat. "Were scared of him more than you are me?" he inquired, dark emotion creeping into his voice. Emotion and promise.

The man said nothing.

"Answer!" roared Naraku.

With a great effort, the man raised his head to the crime boss. He looked at him, and licked his split and bloody lips. He smiled a tired smile. "At the time…yeah, yeah I was. And now?" He paused, and the smile turned into a grin, though it was not his last on this earth. "Yeah. I'm as scared of him as you should be."

There was a crack, and suddenly his neck was burning. The men released him, and he fell to his knees. He gasped as air slipped out of the new slit in his throat. His hands went to the gash, as blood pored out of his fingers as well as air. Finally darkness overwhelmed him for the last time, and that was when he let out his final smile.

* * *

Wow, this isn't really a romantic comedy anymore, is it? Oh, well, everything will be back to the way it should soon enough. Sorry this is so short…anyway, I'm starting to get a little depressed at the lack of interest people are showing with this story. Don't get me wrong, I thank from the bottom of my heart those who have reviewed and supported me! I just wish that by the time 8 chapters have been out for awhile, I'd have more than 24 reviews…still, a big thank you to all of those who DO take the time to review! 


	10. First Time For Everything

The building loomed before him through a haze of chain link fence. It sat there, squat and squalid, yet it did not nearly show all of its potential. From that building, one could enter the maze of sewers that ran beneath the city.

With a slight growl, he climbed the fence, leaping to the bottom. He ignored the gravel that bit into his hand as he steadied himself. He stood up, and strode towards the door.

As he approached, he noticed a gang of three men in front of him. All of them had long hair. Two of them looked like twins, despite one being substantially shorter than the other. The other had on a mask of a handsome man with a small mole on his cheek.

They smiled as they waited for him to approach.

Inuyasha sighed. "You going to let me through?"

This brought from them a small chuckle.

"Not on your life," said the masked one. "I, Musuo, will follow my leader's orders to death."

The twins nodded. "As will we, Jahromaru and Kagaromaru," they said together.

"Fine," snorted Inuyasha. "Then your following days are nearly complete." With that, he whipped out the Tetseiga.

He blinked. "Huh?" he muttered. Then a fist crashed into his cheek, sending him sprawled out on the ground.

He got up again, rubbing his cheek, teeth bared. He looked quickly at the Tetsaiga again. _I was right! It's still just a rusty katana!_ he thought to himself, right before a crushing blow to the stomach. He sucked in air as he fell to his knees, one hand on his chest. He neck snapped back with the force of Shorty's knee slamming into his chin, and a little bled flew from his mouth.

Before he could land, there was the Tall Twin, with an elbow right to the small of his back. The beating from the two carried on for what seemed like an eternity, as they smacked their listless prey back and forth between them. Musuo just watched, wearing a smile under the mask.

Thoughts raced threw Inuyasha's mind as he was being beaten. The predominant one was

Why didn't my sword transform? Why! It did earlier, and it was perfect! The power it radiated. Something must be different…something with…me? No! I'm the same! I just need to use it for Kikyo! Kikyo! Wait…why was it it transformed in the first place? It was when I thought of –

His thought was cut off as a chain wrapped around his neck. He was able to get one hand under the chain before it tightened fully, cutting off his air. However, he was now down one arm, and the other was held at an almost broken position by Shorty.

A chuckle came from behind. "You were being rather boring," whispered Musuo. "So I thought we should grab your attention…"

Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention. His mind had cleared; he knew what he needed to do. He knew how to win.

Mustering all his strength, he flexed his right arm, catching Shorty by surprise. The enemy was thrown away, losing his grip from both the momentum and the blood-slicked UnderArmour. Right after this, Inuyasha backflipped over Musuo, kicking his wrist in midair, causing him to drop the chain.

Clink.

The chain slowly slipped onto the asphalt. Inuyasha stood there, battle-torn and beaten, and smiling. It was not a nice smile. No, not in the least.

"Just holding this, even before it transforms, I seem to grow in strength," he grinned. "Let me show you what happens when it reaches its true form!"

With a fierce blaze, the sword transformed to the thinned out version of the Wolf's Fang. Inuyasha held it with both hands low, so that it almost touched the ground.

The enemies, after a moment's stunned silence, sneered. They each pulled out a weapon…the twins used katanas while Musuo wrapped another chain around his palm, swinging the attached weight in the other hand.

With a primal roar, Inuyasha leapt forward, killing for the first time in his life. He brought the full force of his blade onto Shorty's. It snapped like a twig, giving Shorty only a brief moment to widen his eyes before he was cleaved in half. His dark blood splattered onto his killer's cheek, and dripped from the Tetseiga.

The taller of the two blinked back his shock and raced for Inuyasha. He dodged the downward slash and imbedded his sword in Inuyasha's shoulder. While it was still in, Inuyasha quickly flipped his blade around and stabbed him in the back. He quickly pulled up, through the skull. The body dropped away, leaving only the sword as a reminder that it had been there.

With a wince, Inuyasha grasped the sword and pulled it out with a spurt of blood. He flung it at the rushing Musuo, who smacked it aside with a flick of the chain. The weighted end soared through the air, colliding with Inuyasha's right eye.

He growled, blinded to one side. The chain wrapped around both his sword and wrist. With a roar he pulled back his free hand into a fist before bringing it into Musuo's oncoming face. He heard the crunch of his nose breaking.

It ended with the Tetsaiga piercing the stunned Musuo's heart. He fell with the chain towards the coarse ground below.

Inuyasha walked ahead without looking at his handiwork.

As he approached the dark entrance, he heard footsteps. Narrowing his good eye, he didn't even allow himself to make a decision. He just rushed ahead, bringing his sword down on the offender's head.

Instead of feeling the soft resistance of flesh, the sword was stopped by a solid weapon. Inuyasha's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the hall, and blinked.

There was a young boy, looking at him from under his raised scythe with dull brown eyes. Inuyasha pulled away quickly, and the boy just stared at him with those uncomprehending eyes.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" exclaimed the shocked Inuyasha.

The boy continued looking at him…or perhaps through him.

Inuyasha's face contorted slightly. "Eh, yeah, well, you'd better get out of here…things are gonna get a bit ugly…"

Finally, the boy showed understanding and nodded. He walked past Inuyasha, who refocused himself on his quest.

As Inuyasha carried on, the boy remembered his mission. Her turned, facing the back of the retreating warrior and drew his scythe. He slammed the blunt end as hard as he could into the back of Inuyasha's head.

The amber eyes turned misty before he had a chance to let out and exclamation.

* * *

What's going on now? o.ô Only I may know that, myah hahah! A few more chapters of this Naraku cycle, then back to school. By the way, my stories don't exactly…well…end. I just follow they're lives, and put in brief twists and stuff. But anyway, yay, chapter 10! That's a landmark for me! Oh, and SurferDiva, sorry for all the blood! Just a little longer…pleaaaase stick with me like you have been! Hey, I updated quickly this time! Wow, I'm random today…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

PS: If any of you are ever given the opportunity, listen to as much Ween as possible! Best band around (outside weezer)


	11. Mesage

Wow…it's been over 5 months since I last put up a chapter…and it seems my stories gone to crap! I get way, way, way too dark, and defeated the purpose of the story…then I gave up…I'm sorry to all those who have waited, but I'm writing again…starting over, with a new Inuyasha story called Damn, which takes place in the normal Inuyasha universe and also stars my own characters. So if you enjoyed this, please check it out…but if you desperately want this to continue, let me know, and if there's enough interest, I will! Promise!

Oh, and big shout out to Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, whose review pulled me back into writing


	12. An End to the Shadow

Before all, the first thing he noticed upon waking was the smell of blood. Lots of it, fresh…recently spilled.

Next, he felt the constriction on his wrists that undoubtedly meant he was suspended from them, from a cold concrete wall that was next on his noticing list.

His first attempt at opening his eyes ended in pain, as the light roared into them and caused him to wince. Slowly, he tried again, and after a momentary haze, the room slowly came into focus.

His brain was not fuzzy enough to misinterpret the horror which it encountered.

He was, as he assumed, suspended from a wall by his wrists. What shocked him, however, was that he was not alone in this situation.

Hanging from each of the other three walls in the dingy, windowless concrete room lit only by a bare hanging light bulb were his friends.

To his left hung Miroku, unconscious, blood trickling from a head wound hidden by his raven hair. His shirt was in tatters, and so was much of the skin underneath. His right hand appeared to have been pierced straight through the palm.

A quick glance to his left (anything oh anything to avoid the sight ahead) brought to his eyes the suspended form of Sango, who bore a huge gash from right shoulder to left hip. Her clothes were nearly all a shade of scarlet.

He could avoid it no longer, and forced himself to look ahead. He winced again, though the only pain he felt was in his chest.

There were no great wounds on her; in fact, there were less on her then the others. However, in the center of Kagome's forehead, there was a pool of blood that could only conceal a deep wound. The blood was trickling down her forehead in eyes that stared into nothing. Had Inuyasha not picked up a ragged heart beat and noticed her chest moving slowly up and down he would have feared the worst.

Even so, he was less then happy. You might even say he was…angry.

As he was fruitlessly straining against the bonds, teeth bared and muscles bulging, the single door to the room opened, and in walked a man wielding a whip.

Inuyasha stopped his thrashings, and glared at the newcomer. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled.

The man's wicked face was surrounded by long black hair that seemed to go in every direction. His eyes seemed to glint red as he smiled. The Tetsaiga hung from his belt.

"I am called Naraku," came the sinister voice.

Inuyasha quickly began to struggle again, harder. His efforts were to no avail. He heard a _crack!_ and felt a blinding pain across his chest as a slash tore through his shirt and opened his skin.

Naraku stood there, still smiling, whip held at his side.

Inuyasha gazed into his dark eyes, panting slightly. "Why did you do it?" he asked in a low voice. "Why do that to her?"

Naraku cocked his head slightly to the side, looking up in thought. "Why did I kill Kikyo? Hmm…" He smiled again, as he feigned thought. "Oh yes, I remember now. That bitch refused to be mine. So, I made sure that she was nobody's."

Inuyasha blinked. "I forgot about Kikyo…I meant Kagome, and the others." And this was true. He now wanted to kill the man before him, not for Kikyo, but for his new love.

Naraku blinked and gazed around the room. "You know these fools? They were talking about finding me in broad daylight…my guards roughed them up a bit and brought them here, for they were most strange…." His eyes flit back to Inuyasha, who could have sworn there was red in them. "But it is you I am more interested in…you, who inspired in a man more fear than I. How? What makes you so frightening? Why-stop trying to break free! It's pointless."

Inuyasha, who had been testing the strength of his bonds again, muttered distractedly "Guess I'm just a scary guy…" He glanced again at the killer's whip. It was laced with steal at the tip, that's why it was as strong and painful as it was. A quick plan shaped up in his head.

"Fool. Everyone learns to give me the answers that I want" sneered Naraku. He began pummeling Inuyasha with blows from the whip. This lovely practice lasted for about two minutes, leaving a battered Inuyasha dripping with blood.

"And what is your answer now?" smirked Naraku.

Inuyasha didn't even bother raising his head. He simply grinned, as blood trickled out the corner of his mouth, and flipped Naraku off.

The man recoiled as if hit, and indeed pain seemed to mingle with surprise on his face. "You…how dare…how…" he stammered. Finally, he recovered, hiding his surprise beneath a shield of hate. "Never will you do such a thing again!" he screamed, and the whip shot toward Inuyasha's wrist, hard enough to slice right through it.

Still grinning, Inuyasha pulled his arm in to him, and the whip crashed into the chains holding him the wall, splitting it. Using his speed as he swung from one arm, he flipped upside-down, feet against the wall as another strike came, breaking the other bond. He pulled his chest upright, sliding down the wall with his feet.

He landed, allowing his down traveling weight to pull him into a crouch, which he quickly sprung from with a leap towards Naraku. He landed on him, and they fell to the floor. Naraku's whip abandoned and forgotten, they rolled on the ground, punches thrown everywhere.

Inuyasha grasped the Tetsaiga, and pulled it off of the murderer, standing. He unsheathed it with a flash of light. He stood there, looking down at Naraku, the Tetsaiga in hand.

"I should kill you," he mumbled, more to himself, as Naraku glared at him with hate in his eyes. But Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome, and what she would think if he killed. Would he lose her?

He sighed. "But I don't think I will." Instead, he cracked the steel sheath into his temple, and Naraku crumpled into unconsciousness.

Using his sword, he took everyone down from the walls. He tore off a sleeve of his tee shirt, the only attire not soaked in blood, and wiped off everyone's wounds best he could. Kagome's wasn't as bad as he thought, it was fairly shallow.

In a matter of minutes, all of them were awoke, albeit tired and sore. After both sides had explained their stories, Miroku and Sango left the room to give Inuyasha and Kagome some privacy.

Both were currently looking down at their feet, unable to face the other. Finally, Kagome started.

"So…I guess this means Kikyo's avenged, huh?" She forced a small chuckle.

Inuyasha quickly raised his eyes to her face. After a quick flick of her own eyes, she stared steadily at the floor, her face scarlet. _Oh god, he's going to yell at me for talking about her that! Stupid, stupid!_

"Yeah, I guess," he murmured, his mind on other things. There was a silence just long enough to become awkward.

"Look, Kagome…" he began. Now it was her turn to look at him as his eyes aimed downward.

"I started this for Kikyo, because I felt that if I had stayed with her, she'd be fine. I didn't think it was fair of me to live happily while she was dead. And, I thought I still loved her." Kagome winced. Inuyasha hurried on as they played the sight switching game again. "But I'm not. Not a bit…after all, she abandoned me. I will always feel admiration for her, and gratitude for steering me in the right direction. But love? No. I reserve that for someone else."

Kagome brought her eyes up to his unbelieving, scared that what her heart might be telling her was wrong.

He looked deep into her eyes. "You. I love you. No one else." He said.

Her eyes widened. "No!" she screamed.

Inuyasha turned scarlet. He looked away. "I'm sorr-" He stopped talking as she unsheathed the Tetsaiga from his belt and stabbed it past his side.

He turned his head to see Naraku standing there, knife raised, eyes in shock as the looked down to the sword in his stomach. He fell backward off the sword, silent, and died with a look of surprise and confusion.

Tetsaiga clattered to the ground as Kagome dropped it, eyes staring at memory. Inuyasha took her in his arms, and she clung tightly to him.

"I love you too," she spoke into his shoulder. The loosened up slightly, and she raised her head to his, wanting to feel his lips against hers, to make sure he was back with her.

He was.

As they broke the kiss, they heard a small cough. They turned to see Sango and Miroku leaning against the sides of the doorframe. Miroku smiled.

"Can we leave before you two have wildly unsanitary sex in a sewer plant?"

Laughing, the four left the room to wander the halls for the exit. Any thugs they encountered took one look at them, blanched, and scampered away.

They were back together, the hunt was over. Time to return to school.

* * *

Actually, it's well past time to return to school isn't it? Yes, this is late. Very, very late. I am so sorry. Who am I kidding, thinking I could stop a story like this? The moment I posted that, I felt two waves of strong guilt; one to the readers, and one to the story. Damn! can wait, I'mcontinuing this. Thanks for sticking with me, and please continue to support me.

P.S. Being called a fool in German was quite a jumpstart


	13. It Was the Best of Times

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Watcha thinking about?"

Amber eyes slowly scanned the cloudy sky above. Kagome lay snug in his arms, both of them cushioned by the soft grass of the campus underneath them.

"Am I ever thinking about much?" he murmured, not unkindly.

Kagome chuckled lightly. "I suppose not…" Her face took on a more serious looks. "Not even of…Kikyo?"

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. "No. Not once." He peeked one eye out to look at Kagome, who was fiddling with a dandelion she had just plucked from the ground.

"The past is the past. I think I've learned how to let go."

Kagome smiled. "Good!"

Sitting up, she blew the dandelion's seeds right into her boyfriend's face. Both eyes shot open quickly. His exclamation was cut off by a sneeze.

Laughing, Kagome ran off into the fading sunlight towards the dorms.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his fist shaking. "Get back here, you stupid girl!" he roared.

A laugh came in answer from a distance.

Spouting obscenities, Inuyasha gave chase to the girl, a small smile upon his lips.

* * *

The close group of four gathered at a local ice cream place/café, known as Emack&Bolio's. It was a tastefully decorated little place, with light green walls decorated with various T-Shirts featuring the E&B symbol. Known around the campus as a laid-back place to hang out, there was almost always an open mic, tonight being no exception.

Currently, the group was trying to persuade a grumbling Inuyasha into borrowing someone's guitar and entertaining them all.

"Shut the hell up, I'm not gonna do it!" cried Inuyasha, stubbornly sipping his smoothie.

"Come on, Inuyashaaaaa!" persuaded Kagome from her chin's perch on his shoulder. "Do ittttt!"

Inuyasha was about to shake her off with a growl when an idea finally broke through his dense hide. He smiled a wicked smile and looked at Kagome, who backed off looking mildly nervous.

"Okay," he smirked. "I'll do it…under one condition."

"What's that?" asked a cautious Kagome.

"You play a song after me." Inuyasha grinned triumphantly.

Kagome blushed, stammering out "Wha-bu…no way!"

Sango and Miroku took up Inuyasha's teasing.

"Hey now, Kagome, that's only fair!"

"A relationship is give and take, and it's a fair balance that must be maintained!"

Kagome sighed. "Fine! But you go first!" she declared, pointing at Inuyasha.

He smiled, no longer embarrassed…not that he ever was, no sireebob! Shut the hell up! Or he'll cut you!

Borrowing someone's Ovation, he sat down on a stool in the corner where everyone played. He cleared his throat.

"This song was written by the Pillows, and its called CARNIVAL," he began.

_I live alone on a Ferris Wheel_

_I am looking down at a world of hatred_

_I was waiting for the day that I'd meet you_

_While I am burned by the uptight sunshine_

_I open a window of my own_

_I was waiting for the day_

_Which would turn out to be like this_

_Even as I reach out my hand_

_it is the time that I don't get rewarded_

_Unsaved future_

_I kiss you and roll down laughing_

_To the footsteps of those who have left_

_I chant an ineffective spell of blessings_

_I want to sing with my unloaded head_

_you are my one and only ally_

_When my eyes were open_

_It caused stinging pain_

_From the sharp wings of the night_

_I kiss you and roll down laughing_

_You and I simultaneously_

_Had a dream_

_About the revised era_

_The future blessed by a rainbow_

I kiss you and start crying 

_I was waiting for the day that I'd meet you _

He finished, and the small audience clapped. He dropped back into his chair, and resumed his devouring of the smoothie. "Your turn!" he gestured to Kagome.

With a small sigh, she took his place.

"This song was first written by Frank Sinatra, and later redone as the ending for a famous anime."

_Fly Me to the Moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, Hold my hand  
In other words, darling kiss me _

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for,  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, Please be true  
In other words, I love you

Fly Me to the Moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, Hold my hand  
In other words, darling kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for,  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, Please be true  
In other words, I love you

Only You  
Only You

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for,  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, Please be true  
In other words, I love you  
In other words, I love you

She sat back down, sticking out her tongue at her smirking boyfriend.

The conversation at their table turned towards the upcoming holiday: Halloween.

"Apparently, the campus party is amazing," began Miroku. "The school holds a big masquerade party, from 7 to 1. It's supposed to be a popular event."

"Sounds fun," smiled Sango.

Inuyasha grumbled. "I don't want to dress up for some stupid party!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, sit, we're going."

Curses came from the heap of silver haired boy and broken chair.

Miroku turned to Sango. "Would you care to accompany me as my date, dearest Sango?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye. "Strictly as friends and nothing more, I assure you."

She eyed him closely. "Well…alright…but just as friends!"

"Excellent," smiled Miroku. Inwardly, he was both leaping for joy and plotting lecherously.

After a small stay at E&B, the quartet headed back to their dorms…it was Sunday night, and none of them were fully in the swing of school yet.

Along the way, Inuyasha gazed at the harvest moon above them. Something troubled him slightly.

_I guess…It's just that I'm content. I don't think I'm meant to be. And I have a feeling this calm won't last…Well, we'll let it go for now…Yet it's always best to be on guard…

* * *

What, you guys think I finished? Nuh-uh, there are plenty more story arcs left in the olde mind of mine own. Wow, it's been a very, very long time since I updated, and this was a filler chappy. More to come out soon, and better stuff, and a much happier arc…tho not without some danger and whatnot. I tried to bring the humor and romance back a lil more here, and set the stage for Sango and Miroku. Sorry it's been ages, but well…I've been slacking. Stay tuned, true believers._


End file.
